


That Wolf

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Angst, Bleeding, Blood Drinking, Blushing, Caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Drama & Romance, Feelings, Full Moon, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, In Love, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Night, References to Depression, Sad, Scars, Sex, Sleeping Together, Slightly Out Of Character, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Talking, Turning into a wolf, Vampire Bites, Warm, Wolf and Vampire, Wolves, dark fur, golden eyes, loving kisses, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Michael gets bitten by a wolf and turns into one. Can he keep the dark secret from Trevor? And for how long?Trevor x Michael (Trikey)





	1. Chapter 1 - The Golden Eyed Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, this is gonna be a short Fanfiction with only a few parts/chapters xD I still hope that you all enjoy reading it :) ♡

Michael wasn't at his house, he just didn't want to go home.

 

Amanda's cheating made him depressed lately.

 

It was getting darker outside.

 

He was looking at the dark sky, lost in thought until he heard growling.

 

He looked down and saw a wolf in front of him.

 

The wolf attacked him and bit his arm.

 

Michael yelled out in pain.

 

He kicked the wolf and quickly grabbed his gun.

 

He shot the wolf in the head, it was dead as it's dead body was laying on the ground.

 

Michael slowly walked home, ignoring the pain in his arm.

 

He was bleeding a lot as he walked into the house.

 

He goes into the bathroom and cleans the blood off his arm.

 

Michael wraps his arm in bandages.

 

Then, he goes upstairs and into his room.

 

Amanda wasn't around.

 

He just lays on the bed and closed his eyes.

 

He falls asleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -Two Days Later - _

 

It was dark outside. The full moon was out. 

 

Michael's arm still hurt.

 

Amanda and the kids weren't home.

 

He was glad that they didn't have to see him in this way.

 

He cried out in pain.

 

Everything was hurting and it felt like his bones were breaking.

 

His eyes were turning from blue into golden.

 

He let out a low growl.

 

He turned into a wolf with golden eyes and black, dark fur. 

 

Michael howled and jumped out the window.

 

He ran out into the night. 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - After Everything

_ -The Next Day -  _

 

**Trevor's Point Of View**

 

The sun was almost up. 

 

_ ‘Shit, I have to get back or I'II be burned alive.’ _ Trevor thought to himself. 

 

He was walking when he saw a naked guy in a cave. When he got closer, he noticed that it was Michael. 

 

Trevor sat next to him. 

 

He knew Michael was alive because he could hear his heartbeat. 

 

He could smell some blood on him too but, the blood wasn't Michael's. 

 

Trevor was suspicious about this. 

 

He ignored this and looked at Michael. 

 

Trevor smiled and touched Michael's face. 

 

His skin was so soft and warm. 

 

Trevor smirked, his dirty thoughts getting the better of him. 

 

He had to admit, Michael didn't look bad naked. 

 

He saw Michael waking up, Trevor stopped touching him. 

 

**Michael's Point Of View**

 

Michael opened his eyes and he quickly sat up. 

 

He saw Trevor next to him. 

 

“Trev?” Michael said 

 

“Morning, Mikey.” Trevor said 

 

Michael felt cold and looked down, he was naked? And not a wolf? 

 

What the hell? 

 

And then, he blushed, being naked in front of Trevor. 

 

All of a sudden, he felt something wrap around him. 

 

It was Trevor's jacket. 

 

“What a gentleman.” Michael said with sarcasm. 

 

Trevor just smirked more. 

 

Michael got up slowly and they walked out of there. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Trevor drove Michael back to his house. 

 

Michael got out of the truck and starts walking over to the house. 

 

“See ya later, sugar tits!” Trevor said and then, he drove away. 

 

Michael just rolled his eyes. 

 

He quickly went inside and ran upstairs. 

 

He goes into his closet and changes into some clothes. 

 

Michael looked on the ground and saw his ripped clothes from last night. 

 

Michael sighed and picked the clothes up. 

 

He threw them away and looked on his bed. He saw Trevor's jacket there. 

 

He should give it to Trevor tomorrow. 

 

Now that Michael was a wolf now, his senses were increased. 

 

Michael walked closer to the bed and grabbed the jacket. 

 

He picked it up and smelled it. He liked it, strangely he likes Trevor's smell. 

 

Then, Michael dropped the jacket. He realized what he just did. 

 

He just smelled Trevor's jacket. 

 

That was weird. 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - That Night

_-A few days later -_

 

**Michael's Point Of View**

 

Michael was a wolf again. 

 

He was in the bathroom, he can hear someone knocking on the door. 

 

His eyes widened. 

 

Michael quickly jumped out the window. 

 

He ran away from his house. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

Michael didn't want to hurt anyone so, he kept running. 

 

He ran until he was out of breath. 

 

He hid behind some trees and closed his eyes. 

 

Michael falls asleep. 

 

_ -A few hours later -  _

 

He opened his eyes and noticed that it was darker outside. 

 

He started walking until he saw someone in front of him. It was Trevor. 

 

Michael didn't want to hurt Trevor so, he slowly started to back away from him. 

 

But, Trevor got closer to him and kneels down in front of him. 

 

“Hey boy, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you.” Trevor said, with a smile. 

 

'That’s not what I'm afraid of.’ Michael thought 

 

Trevor pets his head, stroking the fur. 

 

This made Michael happy. 

 

Trevor picks Michael up and starts walking somewhere else. 

 

Michael's eyes were wide. 

 

'How strong is Trevor? And where is he taking me?’ he thought 

 

**Trevor's Point Of View**

 

'Too bad I can't read the minds of animals. Oh well.’ Trevor thought 

 

Trevor was still holding the wolf in his arms. 

 

He was still walking too. 

 

He started heading back to his trailer. 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Sleeping Next To Him

Trevor walked to the airfield, instead of his trailer. He puts the wolf down. 

 

**Michael's Point Of View**

 

Michael could smell a deer close by. He ran towards the trees and chased the deer. 

 

Trevor stayed behind, at the airfield. 

 

Michael killed the deer. 

 

He felt bad for the animal but, he was hungry. 

 

He starts eating the deer. 

 

After he is done, he goes back to Trevor. 

 

“You full, boy?” Trevor said with a smile. 

 

Trevor probably couldn't tell but, Michael was smiling back at him. 

 

Michael still had some blood in his mouth. 

 

Trevor gave him a bowl full of water. 

 

Michael drank the water as he did, the blood washes away from his mouth and some of his fur. 

 

He saw Trevor smiled more as Michael finishes drinking the water. 

 

The sun was almost up. 

 

He saw Trevor's eyes widened a little bit. 

 

Trevor walked somewhere else and Michael followed him. 

 

Trevor went into a dark place, it had some blankets on the ground. 

 

He saw Trevor lay down and closed his eyes. He falls asleep now. 

 

Michael thought it was weird but, ignores it. 

 

He lays down next to Trevor and closes his eyes, also falling asleep. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Michael opened his eyes and sat up. 

 

He is human and naked again. 

 

He sighed quietly, he's probably never going to get used to this. 

 

Michael quickly gets up and grabs one of the blankets. 

 

He makes sure not to wake up Trevor. 

 

Michael wraps the blanket around him. 

 

He looks down at Trevor. 

 

And then, he quickly leaves. 

 

It was light out, it looked to be afternoon. 

 

He runs back to his house. 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - Thoughts & Blood

_-Two Days Later -_

 

**Trevor's Point Of View**

 

Trevor was sitting on his bed and he was thinking. 

 

He does have feelings for Michael. After all these years, he still does. 

 

Even if Michael lied to him, Trevor has forgiven him. 

 

Michael said 'I love you’ in a dream he had. 

 

But, does he really love him? 

 

Trevor knows it was just a dream but, still… 

 

Trevor sighed and got up. 

 

He grabs a beer and drinks it. 

 

“Wade! Ron!” he yelled 

 

Wade and Ron walk into the trailer. 

 

“What is it, Trevor?” Ron asked 

 

“Go to the Vanilla Unicorn and get me a girl.” Trevor said to them. 

 

Ron nods his head. 

 

Ron and Wade leave the trailer. 

 

They know why, of course. They know Trevor's secret and promised never to say anything. 

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

They come back with a blonde girl next to them. They left the trailer and leave the girl alone with Trevor. 

 

Trevor slow dances with her for a few minutes. 

 

And then, when he fully gains her trust, he bites her neck. 

 

He drinks her blood as the crimson red drips down her neck. 

 

He couldn't stop until he heard someone. 

 

“Trevor, stop! You'll kill her!” Wade said 

 

Trevor stops as Ron runs in. 

 

His eyes were wide. 

 

“Ron, Wade, take her to the hospital.” Trevor said, trying to be calm. 

 

Ron and Wade carry her to the truck, they drive off. 

 

Leaving Trevor alone. 

 

Trevor sighed again as he drinks another beer. 

 

He really was a monster now, even after two years. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it was really short xD I also wanted to write for my other Fanfics.


	6. Chapter 6 - Saving Him

**Trevor's Point Of View**

 

Trevor got done drinking his beer and he went out. 

 

He decides to go looking for his 'dog’. 

 

He looks everywhere but, he can't find him. 

 

Trevor sighed and goes into a nearby store. 

 

Trevor saw a dark blue dog collar and smiled. 

 

He grabs the collar and buys it. 

 

He goes out of the store and started looking again. 

 

_ -A few hours later -  _

 

Trevor is sitting on the ground and drinking a beer. 

 

He gets up when he sees his 'dog’. 

 

For a second, Trevor thought he heard Michael's voice. 

 

'I'm sorry.’ 

 

And then, the wolf jumped and falls into the water. 

 

Trevor's eyes widened as he jumps after the wolf. 

 

He saves the wolf. 

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

Trevor was driving, he stopped by a hotel. 

 

He gets a room and takes the wolf upstairs. 

 

He closes the door and locked it. 

 

Trevor puts the wolf on the bed, gently. 

 

The wolf was still passed out, his eyes closed. 

 

Trevor dries its fur with some towels. He drops the towels on the ground. 

 

He puts the collar on the wolf and also pulls a blanket over him. 

 

Trevor smiles a little bit and sat down, on the ground, near the bed. 

 

The room was warm, Trevor was glad for that. 

 

He hoped that the wolf would wake up soon too. 

 


	7. Chapter 7 - The Truth

**Trevor's Point Of View**

 

Trevor had went out for a second when he came back, what he saw surprised him. 

 

His eyes widened as he looked at the bed. 

 

The wolf wasn't there anymore but, Michael was. 

 

Michael was on the bed with the blanket over him. He was naked with the collar on him. 

 

Trevor smirked at Michael. 

 

But then, he stopped. He was trying to be serious. 

 

“Michael?” Trevor said 

 

**Michael's Point Of View**

 

Michael opened his eyes, hearing Trevor's voice. 

 

He looked down and saw that he was alive. 

 

He was naked again and had a dark blue collar on. 

 

Michael blushed and quickly took off the collar, he threw it to the ground. 

 

Trevor sat down, on the ground, near the bed again. 

 

Michael sits down, next to him, the blanket still around him. 

 

“Hey, Mikey.” Trevor said 

 

“So, you know?” Michael asked 

 

Trevor nods his head. 

 

Michael looks down. “I'm a wolf.” he said 

 

“I know.” 

 

Trevor looks at Michael. 

 

Michael looks at him and sees Trevor's red eyes. 

 

“Trevor?” 

 

“I'm a vampire.” Trevor said 

 

Michael nods his head in understanding. 

 

It was silent for a few seconds. 

 

“But, Mikey...you were going to kill yourself?” Trevor asked in a sad voice. 

 

Michael slowly nods his head. “I didn't want to hurt anyone else.” 

 

Trevor had some tears in his eyes. “What about me!? Do you know how that would of made me feel!? I can't lose you again…” 

 

“T, I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for not telling you that I was alive for ten years. I'm sorry that I lie to you.” Michael said 

 

Trevor looked at him. “It's okay, I've already forgiven you, M.” 

 

“Trev…” 

 

Trevor got closer to him. 

 

“Mikey, I love you...I always have…” 

 

Michael blushes a little bit. 

 

Trevor kisses him on the lips and then, pulls away. 

 

“I love you too, Trevor.” 

 

Michael kissed him back. 

 

They started kissing as they both smiled. 

 


	8. Chapter 8 - Warmer Being With Him

They were still kissing as Michael lets his blanket fall off him. 

 

They stopped for a second and Trevor stands up. 

 

Michael gets on the bed as Trevor takes off his clothes. 

 

Trevor was only in his boxers now. He also gets on the bed. 

 

Michael gets on top of him, he leans down and kisses Trevor again. 

 

Trevor was cold but, he felt warmer just being with Mikey. 

 

Trevor deepened the kiss as Michael moaned softly. 

 

They were both smiling into the kiss again. 

 

Michael kisses Trevor all the way down to his stomach. 

 

He takes off Trevor's boxers and throws them on the ground. 

 

Trevor laughs a little bit as Michael smiles. 

 

Michael licks Trevor's shaft and then, puts it in his mouth. 

 

Michael started sucking as Trevor lets out a moan. 

 

Trevor grabs Michael's hair, putting his fingers through it. 

 

“Fuck...” Trevor said 

 

Michael smiled and sucks more. 

 

After a minute, Trevor came into Michael's mouth. Michael swallowed as Trevor lets go of his (Michael's) hair. 

 

They switched positions and now, Trevor was on top of Michael. 

 

Trevor reaches into the nightstand drawer. He pulls out a small bottle and puts lube on two of his fingers. 

 

Trevor pushes his fingers into Michael.  He moans and grabs Trevor's shoulder. 

 

“Trev…~” Michael moaned 

 

Trevor smirked, he goes deeper and then, pulls his fingers out. 

 

Michael's eyes were golden now, fading away from the blue. 

 

Trevor's eyes turned from hazel to red. 

 

Trevor takes more lube and puts some on his dick, covering it. 

 

They were looking into each other's eyes. 

 

He spreads Michael's legs and then, he pushes inside him. 

 

Michael wraps his arms around Trevor's shoulders and pulled him closer. 

 

Michael starts moaning. Trevor goes medium paced, in and out. Trevor kissed Michael's neck. Then, he bites his neck, he drinks his blood. 

 

He loved Michael's blood, it tasted good to him. 

 

Michael loves Trevor's smell. 

 

Trevor goes deeper inside Michael, he finds Michael's prostate, hitting his 'sweet spot'. Trevor goes harder and moans. 

 

Trevor thrusts even deeper inside him. 

 

Michael moans loudly. “Trevor!” 

 

“Mikey~” 

 

Trevor kisses Michael again as he goes even harder. 

 

Trevor knew that he was close, he rolls his head back in pleasure as he moaned. 

 

Trevor came inside Michael. 

 

Trevor slowly pulled his dick out of him. He smiled, laying next to Michael. 

 

Michael had a smile again. 

 

They both were panting and Michael's heart was beating fast as he was also sweating. 

 

Trevor pulled Michael, close to him. 

 

They kiss again then, Michael puts his head on Trevor's chest. 

 

Michael closed his eyes, after that. 

 

Trevor smiles again. 

 

He was happy to be closer to him now. 

 


	9. Chapter 9 - Depressed, Sad Thoughts, and Why?

_-Three Days Later -_

 

**Trevor's Point Of View**

 

Trevor was carrying a sleeping wolf, Michael back to the hotel. 

 

He goes in the hotel and back into the room. 

 

He closes the door, quietly and puts Michael down on the bed, gently. 

 

Trevor sat down, on the end of the bed. He has a sad look on his face as he looks at Michael. 

 

_ -A few hours later -  _

 

**Michael's Point Of View**

 

Michael opens his eyes and notices that he's back in the hotel room. 

 

Trevor must of brought him back. 

 

He looks around the room. 

 

It was very dark in there and the curtains are closed. It's daylight out. 

 

Michael remembers that Trevor is a vampire and has to stay out of the sunlight. 

 

He sees Trevor on the bed and he's asleep. 

 

Michael puts on some clothes and goes into the bathroom, quietly. 

 

He closed the door and locked it. 

 

Michael looked into the mirror, staring at himself. He looks at his golden eyes. 

 

He starts thinking about others that he has hurt. He gets lost in thought. 

 

_ You're a monster…  _

 

_ No one will love you…  _

 

_ Trevor doesn't love you…  _

 

_ You only hurt people…  _

 

_ No one needs you around...  _

 

_ How long until you kill Trevor?  _

 

Michael starts crying as tears fall from his eyes. 

 

He is crying as he grabs scissors from the bathroom counter. 

 

He sits on the ground and cuts his wrists. 

 

The blood drips down his arms and falls onto the ground. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Trevor's Point Of View**

 

Trevor opens his eyes and sat up on the bed. 

 

His eyes widened as he smells Michael's blood. 

 

He runs toward the bathroom door and knocks on it. 

 

“Michael! Please open the door!” he said 

 

He hears the door unlock. 

 

“Come in.” Michael said in a weak voice. 

 

Trevor opens the door and what he sees makes him cry. 

 

Michael was sitting on the ground and he was crying. 

 

Michael's wrists were bloody. The blood was everywhere on the ground. 

 

“Mikey!” Trevor said as he ran towards him. 

 

Trevor cleans Michael's wrists up and wraps them in bandages. 

 

He gently helps him to the bed. 

 

Michael closed his eyes and falls asleep. 

 

Trevor decides that they will talk later. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -Two hours later -  _

 

**Michael's Point Of View**

 

Michael opens his eyes. He noticed his wrists had bandages on them. 

 

He was still in his human form. 

 

He looked around everywhere. 

 

It was dark outside and in the room. 

 

He sees Trevor sitting next to him. 

 

Michael gives him a sad smile. “Hey, Trev…” he said 

 

“Mikey.” Trevor said 

 

Trevor got closer and hugs him. 

 

“T…?” Michael said 

 

“Why?” Trevor said in a sad voice. 

 

Michael's eyes widened a little bit and he looks down. 

 

He could tell that Trevor was worried about him. 

 

Michael gets a sad look on his face. 

 

“I'm sorry, Trevor.” 

 

“Why did you hurt yourself?” Trevor asked 

 

“Because all I do is hurt people! And I kill people! How long until I get you killed!?” Michael yelled 

 

Michael's heart was broken, it hurts a lot. 

 

He closes his eyes as he looks away from Trevor. 

 

“I'm not going anywhere, Mikey. I'm immortal for a reason, I can't die. But, you can.” Trevor said 

 

Michael opens his eyes and looked at him. 

 

Trevor was crying. “I'm afraid of losing you, you're the only person who matters to me. I care about you and I don't want to lose you. Promise me that you won't do this again.” 

 

“I promise, T. I really am sorry, Trev.” Mikey said 

 

“It's okay.” Trev said 

 

Trevor leans down and kisses Michael, on the lips. 

 


	10. Chapter 10 - I Love You

_ -Two Days Later -  _

 

It was dark outside again. 

 

**Michael's Point Of View**

 

He was in the bathroom again and looking at himself, in the mirror. 

 

He wasn't so pale anymore and his skin was getting back to normal now. 

 

Trevor was out, hunting for some blood. He wasn't going to be back for awhile. 

 

Michael started turning and stops halfway. 

 

He didn't care that it hurt. 

 

He was half wolf now, he had his black wolf ears and tail. 

 

He takes off his clothes until he is only in his boxers now. 

 

Michael grabs his dark blue collar and puts it on. 

 

Michael gets on the bed and waits until Trevor comes back. 

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

**Trevor's Point Of View**

 

Trevor gets back and goes into the room. 

 

He closed the door and sees a few candles around the room. 

 

Then, he sees Michael on the bed. He has wolf ears and a tail. He is also wearing his collar. 

 

Trevor smirked and walked over to him. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Michael's Point Of View**

 

They were both naked and Michael was on top of Trevor. 

 

They were kissing as Michael deepened the kiss, Trevor moans softly. 

 

Trevor puts some lube on his fingers and pushes them inside Michael. 

 

Michael moans as Trevor goes deeper. 

 

Trevor takes his fingers out and puts more lube on his dick. 

 

Michael puts Trevor's dick inside of him as he slowly lowered down on the shaft. 

 

Michael moans more and Trevor grabs his hips, pushing him down.   

 

Michael grabs Trevor's shoulders. He starts moving, going in and out. Michael was in pain but, he ignores it. 

 

He thrusts deeper and harder. 

 

“Trev…~” he said 

 

He leans down and kisses Trevor on the lips. He starts thrusting back faster until Trevor came inside of him. 

 

Michael slowly takes Trevor's dick out of him. 

 

Michael lays next to Trevor. 

 

Trevor pulls Michael closer to him. 

 

They were both smiling as they kissed each other again. 

 

Michael is human again as his wolf ears and tail disappears. 

 

**Trevor's Point Of View**

 

He noticed that Michael was in pain but, he decided not to say anything until now. 

 

“Michael?” Trevor said 

 

“What is it?” Michael asked 

 

“Why do you let yourself be in pain for me?” he asked him. 

 

Michael looks at him. “Because I lied to you for ten years. I have to make it up to you.” 

 

“No, you don't. Michael, I've already forgiven you.” 

 

“I don't deserve you.” Michael said 

 

“Yes, you do.” Trevor said, with a smile. 

 

It was silent for a few seconds. 

 

“Promise me one more thing?” Trevor asked 

 

“Of course, anything.” 

 

“Don't hurt yourself or be in pain for me again.” Trev said 

 

“Ok Trev, I promise.” Mikey said 

 

Trevor smiled and whispered in Michael's ear. “I love you, Mikey.” he said 

 

And then, he kisses him again. 

 


	11. Chapter 11 - Bandages and Sweet Blood

_-Five Days Later -_

 

Michael was in his wolf form as he ran. He accidentally tripped over something while they were at the park. He hurts himself, in the right paw as he falls down, onto the ground. 

 

Trevor's eyes widened a little bit as he ran over to Michael. 

 

“Michael? Are you okay?” Trevor asked with a worried voice. 

 

Michael looked up at Trevor. Michael's eyes had some tears in them. 

 

Trevor got a sad look on his face as he looks at Michael. 

 

Trevor picks Michael up and he carries him to the bench. 

 

He puts him down, gently. 

 

“Stay here, I'II be right back.” Trevor said to him. 

 

Michael nods his head. 

 

Trevor runs off somewhere. 

 

**Michael's Point Of View**

 

Michael was lying on the bench, waiting for Trevor to come back. 

 

Michael looks at his paw. 

 

'Fuck, that hurt.’ Michael thought 

 

Michael closed his eyes for a second. 

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

He opens his eyes and sees Trevor coming back. Michael sees him holding a bag in his hand. 

 

Trevor walked towards him and kneels in front of him. He grabs Michael's right leg and looks at it. Then, he wraps the bandages around Michael's leg and paw. 

 

Trevor smiled as Michael turns back into a human. 

 

Michael was naked now but, the bandages were still wrapped around his right arm and hand. 

 

Trevor gave him the bag of clothes and Michael went behind a tree to change. 

 

Michael puts on the clothes. He is wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants with black shoes now. 

 

Michael walks over to Trevor and kisses him on the cheek. 

 

Michael smiles at him. “Thanks, T.” he said 

 

“No problem, Mikey.” Trevor said 

 

Trevor smiled more and then, they walked somewhere else. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Trevor's Point Of View**

 

They were still walking. 

 

“Are you okay?” Trevor asked him, after awhile of slience. 

 

“I'm fine now.” Michael said with a smile. 

 

Trevor smiles back at him. 

 

They stopped and noticed that they were near a store. 

 

Trevor hugs Michael. 

 

“Why are you hugging me?” Michael asked 

 

“Because I want to.” Trevor said 

 

Michael just laughed as Trevor smiled again. 

 

Trevor picks up Michael. 

 

Michael wraps his legs around Trevor. 

 

They were very close together. 

 

Michael's back against the wall. 

 

Trevor bites Michael's neck and drinks his blood. 

 

Mikey's blood was so good and sweet to him. 

 

Trevor stops and licks the rest of the blood away. 

 

Then, he kisses Mikey on the lips. 

 


	12. Thank You For Reading

This is the end of the Fanfiction, sadly xD I hope you all enjoyed it :) & Thanks for reading ♡ 


End file.
